


Le Royaume de Darathaiah:

by PoneyArcEnCiel



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoneyArcEnCiel/pseuds/PoneyArcEnCiel
Summary: La base historique de  Darathiaih





	

#1#

Le Royaume de Darathaiah. Trois continents, une Terre découpée entre cinq peuples. Arkhequar où vivaient les Humains et les Elfes. Harwine, la terre des Félinys. Ragnvald continent de conflit entre Vampires et Lycans. Cinq grandes Nations qui arrivent à vivre en paix, sauf les Lycans et les Vampires.

Désirant plus de territoire le Roi des Lycans avait commandité l’assassinat des enfants de la Reine des Vampires. Bon nombres de guerrier avait péris dans ce conflit, une guerre sanglante aussi appelé la Guerre des Sangs Bleu. Cent cinquante quatre ans après la mort des enfants un vent de paix avait envahis le monde clamant la mort du Monarque des Lycans.

Malgré tous les conflits, les cinq peuples s’étaient mis d’accord sur une terre de paix, une terre neutre, sans guerre, un territoire d’union, à l’Est du continent Arkhequar ; appelé aussi Valéstrange.

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est un teste avec une de mes vieilles histoires originales.  
> 


End file.
